This invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle as defined in the above identified patent application. In the above set forth injection nozzle, a wall face forming a valve seat is disposed on the nozzle body symmetrically to the longitudinal axis of the bore receiving the valve needle, or to the longitudinal axis of the valve needle itself, so that in each case the injected fuel reaches the combustion chamber in the form of a radially symmetrically propagated conical stream. When the installation position is eccentric and oblique, however, as is virtually compulsory in two-valve engines, the use of such injection nozzles lead to unequal exposed lengths of the streams and thus results in a coating of fuel on the piston depression. Particularly, when the injection nozzles are used in internal combustion engines with externally supplied ignition and direct injection into the combustion chamber, this can produce unsatisfactory results.